


Kobe FOI 2018

by MoonRiver2220



Series: Have Skates, Will Travel [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Traveller
Genre: Cute couple banter, Earthquakes, F/M, Japan, One Shot, Series of tales based on their travels, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: Things get a little shaky in Kobe during the 2018 Fantasy On Ice Tour





	Kobe FOI 2018

**Have Skates, Will Travel – Kobe FOI 2018**

 

"Scott?" Tessa mumbled as she reached over in bed for Scott.

 

Nothing. Just pillows.

 

“Scott?” she mumbled again, shifting her body towards the middle of the bed. Her hand finally hit Scott's toned back muscles. _Damn king bed is too big when you're half asleep and need your cuddle buddy._

 

"Scott, stop shaking the bed,” Tessa mumbled again as she swatted at Scott.

 

"Tess?” Scott responded warily. "Babe, that's not me. I'm not moving."

 

Tessa sat up in the bed. Sure enough, Scott was laying still but the bed was still trembling. A look of terror washed over her face.

 

Tessa looked down at Scott, frozen in fear. _Earthquake_. She tried to remember what they had been told. _Doorway? Under a desk? Is this real? Maybe I'm just dreaming?_

 

Their phones buzzed at nearly the exact same time. Scott reached over and grabbed his phone off the night stand. His eyes were still gritty with sleep, but there it was, plain as day.

 

7:59am Emergency Alert

 

Earthquake.

 

"Fuck," Scott swore as he jumped out of bed. "Remind me tonight to put on clothes before falling asleep. If we get buried alive this week, I don't want them to find Scott Moir, former ice dancer, in the nude.

 

Tessa's eyes went wide with horror.

 

Scott looked over at his partner and the love of his life. "Babe, I'm joking! But maybe you should also get dressed, eh? There might be after shocks?"

 

Tessa looked down at her body. _Right. Clothes might be a good idea, or at the very least a cute lingerie set. Otherwise the rescuers would be finding Tessa Virtue in her birthday suit too._

 

She popped out of her frozen bubble and quickly scurried through the room, putting on clothes and shoes, and grabbing her purse.

 

“You know, T, last night after you screamed my name for the fifth time, and I said to you…you rock my world…I didn’t mean it in quite this way,” Scott laughed and then ducked at the shoe that came flying towards him.

 

“How long have you been waiting to use that line in proper context?” Tessa grinned as she remembered their ‘exercises’ from last night. They needed to stay in shape, after all. _Damn Scott and his ability to distract her from her worries._

 

"Nearly my whole life, Virtch.”

 

"So, do we leave? Is it safer to be outside or in here? They wouldn't put us up in a hotel that wasn't earthquake proof, right?"

 

"Tess, relax a minute. I'm sure everything will be fine. Check your email, there was some kind of briefing in there about earthquakes and emergencies. We probably just have to check in and let them know we are safe."

 

"Right, yes, there was," Tessa let out a shaky breath. This wasn't their first small earthquake, and it probably won't be their last. She hated them nonetheless.

 

“Well, do you want to go down to the plaza and get a coffee, I can tell that you are clearly not awake enough to have your memory working at full capacity. Beep bop. Tessa's brain is loading, please wait. Beep bop," Scott joked as he tilted his head back and forth like a robot.

 

"Shut it Moir," Tessa smirked as she kissed Scott on the cheek. "If you want to sleep in the same bed as me tonight you had better stay on my good side."

 

Scott looked Tessa up and down and then behind her. "All your sides look good to me," he looked back at her with a shit-eating grin.

 

Tessa playfully slapped Scott's butt. "Coffee, Moir. Make sure you have your passport and travel documents, just in case."

 

Scott held the hotel room door open for Tessa as he patted his bag. "All here. Should we bring your lucky skates too?"

 

"You mean my slippers with butter knives? Nah, let them get buried. It would finally force me to get a new pair." Tessa pulled their hotel room door closed and they started walking down the hallway.

 

"You know I own a skate shop, right? Did I forget to tell you about that? Uncle Paul and I…” Tessa swatted at Scott and stuck out her tongue. He ignored her and continued, “We really should be replacing the blades on our skates once a year. You've gone over two years now…"

 

Scott reached over and pushed the button for the elevator.

 

"Shh, it's almost embarrassing. Should we be using the stairs?" Tessa asked.

 

"Nah, I'll take my chances. Embarrassing? Kinda, but you won the Olympics in two year old skates. That's the sign of a true Olympian," Scott pointed out.

 

He leaned over and kissed Tessa on the lips. His attempts to deepen the kiss were thwarted by the elevator door opening. They stepped into the empty elevator and rode down to the lobby in comfortable silence. Scott kept his right hand on Tessa's lower back as they watched the floor numbers light up as they passed each one.

 

As they stepped into the lobby, Scott broke the silence. "Starbucks?"

 

Tessa nodded as they walked through the lobby doors of the Kobe Meriken Park Oriental Hotel.

 

“Okay, I texted in to Aiko that we are both safe. I’m also going to pop a quick text to our family group chat, just to let them all know what’s going on here, okay? You know how our parents will freak out the second they catch wind that there was an earthquake here and we didn’t tell them first,” Tessa was busy texting as they walked. Scott forgot he owned a phone half the time. Scott’s family appreciated Tessa taking the lead on the communication side of their partnership.

 

“I’m sure when you’re a parent and have kids travelling in an earthquake prone area, you’ll be freaking out too,” Scott poked his finger in Tessa’s arm.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m a long way off from that scenario,” Tessa rolled her eyes at Scott.

 

“You never know…”

 

"This is such an interestingly shaped hotel," Tessa quickly changed the subject to something a bit _safer_. She turned around and looked up at the hotel behind them.

 

"Looks like a fucking cruise ship," Scott scoffed.

 

"Weren't you talking about wanting to take a cruise sometime?"

 

"Only if you join me..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to tie in the cruise ship bit in reference to "What Happens On Board, Stays On Board" when I saw the shape of their hotel.
> 
> As usual, I love your comments! Pop me a note below or say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220


End file.
